


Baby Talk

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Chris talking to your belly, F/M, Pregnant Reader, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You listen in on Chris’ conversation with your unborn daughter





	Baby Talk

There’s nothing particularly easy about being Chris Evan’s wife.

The headlines, the press, the interviews- not to mention his responsibilities with tours, filming, photoshoots, articles, and charity work (which you love, but that’s beside the point).

It’s even harder when you’re eight months pregnant.

You’re lying strategically on your side, supporting you little girl while remaining comfortable as you work on falling asleep. Though you really are exhausted, there’s not much you can do besides think of your husband taking his time in the shower, wishing he were there to help with the hormones…

Chris pads back into the room, and you feign sleep, always embarrassed by him catching you. Soon you feel him crawl into bed, stopping at your belly.

“Hey, baby girl,” He says softly, hands on the bump and lips against it. “How are you? Did you have fun today? Were you good for Mommy?”

Though you try not to, you giggle, the beard tickling as he pauses and slowly peers up at you though your lashes.

Chris smirks, seeing your flushed cheeks. “Looks like Mommy’s being nosy today,” he hums, watching you. You frown, mock glaring, and he briefly tickles the sides of your bump, making you giggle before he presses his lips gently to yours, humming and smiling as your baby kicks where your hands are on his.


End file.
